Michael x Reader: New Life
by Frambulo-Chan
Summary: You moved from Housten to Austin, Texas to start a new life. You meet Michael from Roosterteeth at a local supermarket. After you have bee hired at the office, Michael starts acting strange around you. You have been hanging around Gavin a lot lately. Is he jelous or are you just imagining that?
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my new fanfics i'm working on!

It's a Michael x Reader (roosterteeth)

It's sort of my first 'x reader' that i actually finished the first part of XD

I'm open for critics, about what i could do better so.

I hope you enjoy! And please let me know if you want a next part :D

Name: New Life

Pairing(s): Michael, Reader (reader insert)

Genres: Comedy, romance, (smut, not sure about it)

Words: 2 307

*(y/n)= You're name

*(f/n)= Friend's name

*(h/l)= Hair lenght

*(h/c)= Hair color

You just stared out of the window as you sat next to your best friend who drove the car. "Thanks for driving me." You smiled amd looked at her. "No probs, I mean I couldn't just leave you there." She winked at you. She then took a left. The GPS was as loud as ever. "Take a right turn." You sighed. "I'm so nervous." You admitted. "You'll be alright, (y/n). You just have to look for a job, nothing that much of a problem right?" "Of course, (f/n). A job just comes falling out of the sky." You joked as my friend chuckled. She always looks at the bright sides of life, wich could be a good thing ofcourse. "I need to unpack all of my stuff and I definitely need to go shopping for food." "I can help you know. Maybe after we've unpacked a little we can go and watch some Let's Plays from Achievement Hunter." You got exited hearing that. You haven't been able to watch for a whole 2 weeks! Just because of all the things you had to take care of so you could move, soyou're happy she suggested that. "Totally! I think I might go and look for some furniture next week. Maybe you can stop by if you want." She nodded. "Sure, just call me when you know what time I should be there." "Yea." You both stayed silent for a little while, enjoying the music her Ipod was playing. You kind of had the same taste in music, so it wasn't that bad listening to it.

"What time will we be arriving?" You asked as you adjusted my sitting position groaning, because my butt hurt. "About 5 minutes from here." You let out a sigh and smiled. Here will your new life begin!

Before you wanted to move you lived in Housten, Texas, and now you were moving to Austin. Back at Housten you gave up your job so you could start over somewhere else, wich was apparently in Austin. And now if you remember right, you'd heard that the Roosterteeth building is in Austin. So if you're lucky you might even meet them. But Austin is pretty big, so it might take a while. (f/n) took a right turn and drove to a parking lot. "I believe we're here." You looked outside the window. It was a nice place, a row of houses at both right and left sides of the parking lot. Across the street there was a big park with a little play ground for the kids to play when they got out of school. You smiled as you stepped out of the car. At the left side of the car you could see a van wich belonged to the company you asked to help you move in. You got your bags out of the trunk from (f/n) and walked over to the van. "(y/n), this van has your stuff right?" You nodded and walked around it to where the driver was and you knocked on the window. The guy who was in the seat flinched as he turned his head and rolled the window down. "(y/n) I presume?" He smiled. You nodded as he got out of the car and walked with me to the back of the van, opening the doors. "Let's get all these boxes inside then. "Yea!" You all grabbed a box and as you opened the door, the other 2 walked inside. You picked up my box and you also walked inside putting your box down. "Is this okay?" "Yea just drop everything here." You looked around. It was a nice apartment, not to big and not too small. Just right. There was a small closet in the back of the living/eating room with a tv on it. "Well, I can at least watch tv." You said as you walked to the bedroom. It had a bed so you didn't need to worry about that, but it could use some sheets. It wasn't a big room. The bed stood in the upper left of the room against the wall wich left just enough space for a drawer. In the down left corner was a writing desk with a small lamp. The walls had a white wallpaper and the ground was made out of soft white carpet. Next to the drawer was a door, wich leaded to the bathroom. The bathroom had a shower, a toilet and of course a sink. The bathroom was completely filled with deep blue tiles. You smiled as you walked back to the living room. The walls were painted also in a deep blue and the ground was the same fluffy soft carpet as in your bedroom. It really was a beautiful apartment. "Come on (y/n)! We're not doing all of this work by ourselves!" (f/n) called as you ran back to the van and took a box out. "Sorry, I was looking through my apartment. It's really pretty and it's all on one floor, so I don't have to worry about stairs. I'm glad I took it." You smiled at your friend as you loaded the boxes inside.

After taking care of all the boxes, you thanked the man who brought all your stuff here and helped you putting it inside. "Well then, let's go get some food." (f/n) grinned and stepped inside her car and you followed. There was a small supermarket 5 minutes away from your new home. You sighed softly knowing that you didn't have to walk/ride your bike that long. "So whadd'ya need?" "Well at least I need bread and… Things I need for my bread I guess. I'll order food for tonight." She nodded as you made your way through the supermarket. You made your way to the bread and grabbed some, then going to get the peanutbutter and the cheese and what not. "Hey (y/n), what about this?" She pointed at something wich you couldn't see, so you walked over and as you read what it was on the back of the pack, you turned around and bumped into someone. "Watch where the fuck you're going." You quickly apologized as you lift your head looking straight into brown eyes. He was wearing glasses, but you could still see them very well. You saw he had reddish/brown curled hair and he was wearing a greenish cap. His skin was pale, but not as pale as yours. He also had freckles on his face. "What?" You recognized his voice from somewhere, but you couldn't quite lay your finger on it. You was thinking hard about who it was, but you managed to quickly stutter a 'It's nothing' as you scratched your head blushing. "I just seem to know you from something.." You quietly spoke, eyes averted. Locked onto the ground. He just frowned as he spoke up. "Might be possible, although I don't remember seeying you around here. You new here?" You nodded. "Yea I just moved here. I'm just gathering some supplies." You pointed at your basket with the bread in it. He grinned. "I see. What's your name?" "I'm (y/n). You?" "I'm Michael! I don't know if you heard from me, but I'm from Youtube, Roosterteeth?." He pointed at his Achievement Hunter shirt he was wearing. "No way!" You almost slapped yourself for not knowing who he was. "It is so awesome to meet you here! I can't believe I didn't recognized you." You laughed. His grin grew wider. "A fan?" "Sorry." You scratched your head, laughing awkwardly. Most people didn't like talking anymore if they'd knew you were a fan. "It's nice to meet fans once in a while. Especially randomly at a supermarket." "Really? I didn't know you liked your fans that much, most people don't like to meet fans when they don't have to." He nodded. "Yea. But I like meeting fans, it makes me feel special." When he laughed you could see his dimples. It made him look cute. You blushed at the thought and averted your eyes again. "So, I need to get going again, my break is almost over.. But here!" He grabbed your arm and pulled out a marker writing his number on it. "If you need anything, call me!" He grinned as he waved and walked away. You blushed fiercely while looking at the number he just wrote on your arm. You were wearing a short sleeved shirt, so everyone could see it. You quickly turned around and you looked in your friend's eyes. "Omg you are SO lucky." She pouted. "Woah, you scared me there." You awkwardly say. "Can I please wear your hoodie?" ".. Why?" You pointed at your arm and her eyes grew wide. "You lucky bastard!" She laughed and took off her hoodie, so you could wear it to cover his markings. "Well, this definitely made my day even better." You grin and turn around to grab the last of your groceries.

When you got home you put the groceries away in the small kitchen that was attached to the living room. It had the nice deep blue tiles like in the bathroom, dark wooden kitchen cabinets, a white sink between the dark wooden counters and a silver faucet. You placed them on the small wooden counter where you could sit at, eating or taking a drink. It belonged to the kitchen. "So you ready to unpack this and some boxes?" She nodded and opened some boxes with a knife as you put away all of the groceries. Then you unpacked a few boxes wich were necessary, the other stuff would come later. Like dvd's and games and stuff. You would just unpack the clothing and the electronics for now.

After finally unpacking everything and putting away most of the things, you grabbed your phone. It was a nice white Iphone 4, it wasn't one of the newest phones but you liked it. You selected 'New contact' and added Michael. You're super happy you actually got his number. I mean, I just said it was almost impossible to meet them here, since the city is so big. But well, I guess miracles do happen.

You walked over to the small couch that was in the apartment. You connected the Xbox and the Wii on the tv. You then sat down next to (f/n). You then grabbed your laptop and you started up Youtube, after plugging in your internet. "Wich one do you wanna watch?" "Maybe we can watch that Rage Quit, Surgeon Simulator where Gavin's in it too." You nodded smiling as you searched for the video on Youtube. You watched all the 3 Rage Quit videos of Surgeon Simulator and you both kept laughing at it. You've seen it many times, but it was still funny as hell. When you looked at the clock you saw it was already 18:47. "Ah gotta order some food.." You said standing up and grabbing the phone book that laid in the book shelf behind the couch. You searched for a Chinese restaurant who would deliver. The delivery boy came 15 minutes later and around 19:00 you both had dinner. After that you hugged your friend and said your goodbyes and waving her off. She couldn't stay over, because she had to work the morning after. You closed the door and sat back down on the couch after turning the radio on that stood next of the tv. Before you didn't even notice it. You placed your laptop back on your lap and watched some other rage quit video's. After you watched 2 video's, you looked at your phone. Earlier you had already texted your parents that everything went smooth and it all turned out well. You thought about Michael, his reddish/brown hair, his freckles that spread over his nose.. You could pretty much remember every detail on his face. You picked your phone up and texted him. "_Hey (y/n) here. I wanted to ask if maybe.. You had some time tomorrow? I don't really know my way around town yet and I still need to buy some stuff. So, if you have time it would be nice. Greedz (y/n)." _Greedz was always that standard thing you ended your texts or emails with. You felt a bit nervous about what he'd might reply on the text. Something like 'Sorry, no time.' Was the most obvious answer. Just when you were about to put away your phone, you got a text. Michael. You quickly opened it and read what it said. "_Sure! You came just at the right time, I just got a day off tomorrow and I don't have any plans yet. Where should I pick you up? P.S.." _P.S?_ "Greedz? That's a first hearing that." _You smiled at the text. He actually remembered you and said yes! You texted him back, telling him your address. About 10 seconds later you got a text back. "_Awesome, I'll pick you up at 12. Be ready." "I will, thanks so much for coming with me!" _You couldn't stop smiling and you texted (f/n) with what you would be doing tomorrow. You texted for a little while until you saw it was 23:36. "I'll just go to bed. Gotta be fresh and fruity when I go out tomorrow." You grinned and made your way to bed.

AUTHOR NOTE: It's just my first, please go easy on me~

Feedback for more parts :3


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

So here's chap 2!

It's not that much i think, but i hope you like it xD

You opened your eyes slowely, getting used to the lightning that shown through the opening of your curtains. You groaned and rubbed your eyes. You turned around facing away from the bright light. You sighed and looked at the clock. 09:32. Then the memories from yesterday came back. Michael was coming around 12. You jumped out of your bed as fast as you could and ran to the shower. "Shit.. Gotta get ready." You undressed yourself and jumped into the shower, quickly washing yourself and your hair. "Phew.." When you were done showering, you dried your hair and looked in the mirror. Your (h/l) (h/c) was still a little damp from the shower, you didn't dry it completely. It would be dry in an hour anyway. Now you only have to find some clothing. After 10 minutes of searching and trying on some clothing you settled for a white sleeveless top with a black cross on it, black shorts, a grey panty with black dots on it and white sneakers. You fixed your hair before you walked out of your bed room. Then you walked into your kitchen and made yourself a sandwich before sitting down onto your white couch. 10:24.

Aparantly you had some time to spare before Michael would come here, so you grabbed your laptop and read some fanfics about your favourite pairing. You were completely absorbed into the fanfic until you heard a knock on your door. You shut down your laptop and stood up. "Coming!" You yelled as you walked for the door, opening it.  
The boy with the reddish/brown hair looked at you with his big brown eyes, grinning. "Hey (y/n)!" A big smile appeared on your face seeing him, you were still amazed by the fact that you actually got to meet him, him out of all the people you could've met. "Come in, I'll get my bag. Wait here." You motioned him to come in and walked to your bed room. You prepaired a small brown bag wich you hung over your shoulder. It was very convenient, it held your phone and your purse. You didn't really need anything else. As you looked over your bag one more time, to see you didn't forget anything, you walk back to the living room. Michael looked around your apartment until he saw you. "You got a pretty nice home here." "Don't I?" You smile as you walked towards the door. "Ready?" You nodded and walked outside, closing the door after you and walking to Michael's car. He fetched his keys from his pocket and opened the doors. You both got in the car and drove off.

After driving for about 10 minutes Michael finally broke the ice. "So, why'd you move here anyway?" He didn't look at you, his eyes were fixated on the road. "I eh.. I had some issues in my past wich I wanted to forget, so by leaving Housten I could start a new life." You smiled. Michael looked at you, his brown eyes looking at you, as if he saw right through your fake smile. Yes it was fake, you just couldn't forget the things that happend and just tried to cover for the feeling you were having each time you thought about it. "I hope you like it better here." He turned his face back to the road. "I do actually. I've got to meet you." The smile you gave was real this time, you weren't kidding. You really liked that you met him in the crowded supermarket. It seems it's called faith. Now you didn't want this to turn depressing so you cracked a joke to lighten the mood. He luckily laughed and you talked about some random things as the time went by, driving to where Michael was taking you.

"So where should we go first?" You just got to the city and Michael had parked his car. "Where do you like to go?" You ask him, curious about what he likes. "We could go for lunch first." He looked at his watch. "It's 20 past 12, and I'm getting quite hungry." "Sounds good, where should we go?" He grinned. He looked happy that he could show you around town. You followed him to a nice looking café and walked inside. When you came in, the cool air hit your face. Smiling you went to sit with Michael at a table for 2. The table was made out of wood, a aquamarine tablecloth placed on it and a small candle in the middle the table.  
The walls were also a aquamarine color with gold vertical stripes on it. The ceiling was a beige or white like color. Nothing too fancy, just the way you like it. "The place looks awesome!" You said while smiling at him. He grins at you and nods. "Nice, isn't it?" "Now I'm starving. I could go for a sandwich." "Well isn't someone hungry there?" He let's out a small laugh. "But I must say I'm pretty hungry myself, so I can't complain." "Exactly." You grin. Then the waitress walked over to your table. "Can I get you anything?" You looked at the menu and waited for Michael to order. Then you would just pick what he'd pick, since you didn't really know what you should pick. "I'll just take the (favourite food) and a (favourite drink), thanks." The nshe looked at you. "Oh I eh, I'll take the same." She nodded and walked away to the bar and give the order to someone else. "I didn't think you'd like that?" He sort of asked as he looked at you, into your (e/c) eyes. "Well, I didn't think you'd order the things that are my favourites."  
After the waitress put down your food and walked away, you started talking with eachother. Talking about things you both like, what you both hate and so on. "No way, we are more alike than we thought." You said with your mouth full. "I know! That's awesome. We should go and play some games sometimes." He also said with his mouth full. "Yea, sounds like an awesome plan!" You both grinned like idiots. "When's your next day off?" You ask while drinking the last bits of your (favourite drink). He thinks for a moment. "I dunno. I guess next week, same day.." You nod and you both talk for a while until you finished your food and drinks. After this nice lunch, you went and got some shopping done. At the end of the day you collected a few lamps, some clothes, a few couchions to cheer the place up and a few mugs. In case someone would visit you for a drink. Michael bought a little figure wich he would place on his desk at the Roosterteeth office. You had been talking about your social life, what both your intrests were and what not. It had been a long time that you were able to laugh like that. I mean, you laughed with your friends and all, but not like this. It was a different feeling then when you laughed with your friends.

You now went to sit at a fountain that was in the center of a park that Michael showed you. This would actually be nice to take a long, long walk when you have to reorganize your head. You both sat down next to eachother, looking at all the people who passed, joking at what some people were wearing. A silence took place evantually, making you think. Think about today, think about what has happend so far that you've been here in Austin. You had both talked about your social life, wich means your boyfriends too. Or ex-boyfriends how you have to call them now. You weren't too keen on telling about them, but you would have to spill it sooner or later anyway. Nothing too bad happend, like getting involved in fights and things like that. No. The guys you dated just always had the habit of insulting you when they dumped you. Like; "You were never that talkative anyway." or "You're not my type, at all. I'm sorry." Those relationships of yours never lasted long enough to get attached to any of them, but it still hurt. Michael had told you that he is in a relationship with Lindsey, ofcourse you knew that, but it was still fun to listen at how he explained what kind of fun they had together. "(y/n)?" Michael's voice made you come back to reality again. You turned your head to see Michael's confused face as he looked you in the eyes. "Uh.. Yea?" "What's wrong? You've been zoning out." You turned your face back to the trees that stood in a perfect horizontal line before you. Your eyes following the people who ran or walked by.

Silence washing over you two again until you opened your mouth to shut up the silence."Say Michael..." Without looking you knew his eyes were fixed on you. "Yea..?" He hesitantly asked. "What is it that you like about Lindsey?" You questioned him. It was not like you were interested, but you just wanted to know what he likes in a girl. In Lindsey for example. Well, you would be lying if you said you weren't interested, but you didn't want to leave any weird expressions of yourself. He silently huffed and it seemed as if he rose his shoulders as if he couldn't explain it. You turned your face to look him straight in the eyes and smiled. "You don't know?" His brown eyes were fixed on yours, not letting go. "How'd you know I'd say that?" "Well that's what everybody says most of the time. It's too much to actually sum up what you like or love about that person. It's quite fascinating, really." The ends of his mouth curled up to a soft smile, wich surprised you. "Exactly."How his cheeks looked when he smiled, his freckles over his face, his brown bright eyes, just how he looked right now made you blush. You quickly looked the other way and coughed, mumbling something under your breath. "So you said you're really not interested in anyone right now?" He asked, carefully. "Nop. If I was I wouldn't be hanging around with you now would I?" You joked with that big grin on your face, even though your face was still a little red from before. "Nah, I would still hang around with you, because you're just too awesome to not to." He actually blushed a little at your comment. "I wish my relationships would actually last longer than a few months.." You trail off, eyes locked onto the fountain behind you. Michael felt silent, he didn't know what to say to that. He wouldn't be the guy to tell her that it could work out. So he just coughed and stood up, saying something about that it was already pretty late and that they should get going. "I guess you're right." You said standing up as well. "I wouldn't want to hold up your free day any longer." Smiling you took a few steps back. "Go get to Lindsey. We'll talk later." He sounded as if he didn't mean to say that, but instead he closed his mouth and nodded. "So uhm, is there a bus who stops close to my home or...?" He explained everything you needed to know about the busses around there and wich one you had to get on. "Thanks." You waved and turned around and walked to your bus stop. He just stood there a little confused about what just happend, but evantually turned around too.

Later on when waiting for your bus you got on and paid for your ticket to the stop. The bus stop was just a 5 minute walk from your home, wich was nice if you wanted to go and get something from where you just came from. With the market and the stores and all.  
You opened your front door and walked in. "I'm home.." You slacked against your just closed door and looked into your apartment. The silence washed over you as you looked around. It had been a long time since you had your relationship. Almost a year now. The relationship lasted around 3 months or so and you could say that you were actually happy in that one. It really broke you up from inside when he dumped you and went on to another girl. His name was (guy name). He was one of the reasons that you moved away from Housten actually. You dropped the things you bought on the table and sat down on the couch. You took your phone out of your pocket to see if there were any messages. There actually was one. From Michael. _Michael._ You opened the text and read what it said;

_"It was fun today. I'm sorry if I said anything that made you feel uncomfortable just now, but I hope we get to talk again."_

You felt a throb in your chest. You got to be kidding, you fell for this guy? So easely? You spend some time figuring out how you had actually fallen for him. Then it hit you in the back of your head. Everything. His personality, the way he smiled, the way he said things or yelled at you for no apparent reason while grinning, his eyes.. This is bad. Real bad. You couldn't be falling for a guy who had a girlfriend. You just met the guy for god sake! You sighed and let yourself fall back into your couch. The new couchions you just bought today. One had the flad of England on it and the other was covered in stars. You grab the star couchion and press your head down in it. You just laid there for a while. Not caring how much time passed or that you would miss your favourite show or whatever the reason was that you had to get up. You needed to lock away these feelings, it would only end bad for you. A broken heart _again?_ You couldn't take that. Not now. So you just laid there some more and eventually you fell asleep on you couch, too tired to care if you'd lay ther or in your bed.

Please leave some previeuws, that's the only way i get better~

PM me if you have any ideas for the story, i would love to hear them!

I would be very happy if you'd gave me some ideas so i could mix them in with this story :3


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Job Offer

So, I hope you've been enjoying the story so far!

I'm not exactly very happy about the last chapter, I didn't want to make you all depressed and such, so i hope i fixed it in this chapter.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

"But I'll set fire, to the rain...!" The loud music busts out of your phone and into your ears. Your friend set it as her ringtone on your phone so you would know whenever she would call. You look at the clock seeing it was 11 AM already. Groaning you pick up your phone, answering sleepely. "Hello?" You yawn as you stretch out, not remembering that you fell asleep on the couch._ "(y/n)! How's it going there? Made any progress with searching for a job?"_ The loud voice made your head ache, as if you had been drinking last night. "Sleepy. And no, I haven't had the time to search for a job yet." Flipping your legs off the couch, you walk to the kitchen with your phone in the nape of your neck and your shoulder. _"Sorry, did I wake you up?" _She knew how much you hate waking up, so she would just ask in case."You did, but I guess I have to get up anyway. I have been lying around long enough. I need to get myself a job." You put some water in the water boiler and press the switch on. Then you open your kitchen cabinet for some bread to make a sandwich with. "So.. You on your lunch break or something?" _"Yes." _You heard her put down her well known coffee mug. The distraction made you slip the knife you had in your hand and cut yourself. You just happend to _not_ use a butter knife. It wasn't a big cut, but it still hurt like hell and blood started pouring out. You hiss. "Fuck.. Ouch, god damnit." You quickly go for the antibiotics and hold your finger under the cold water. _"What happend?" _You huff. "I just cut myself, that's what happend. Just a small cut, though." You dried your finger and put the antibiotics on it, wich made you curse silently under your breath. Then you wrapped the bandaid around it and sighed in relief.

"So.. Done." The boiler had just stopped boiling and you pour the hot water into your tea mug with a tea bag with (favourite tea) flavour in it. You then went to sit at your small bar and sighed. _"So?" _You stare blankly to the wall. You didn't really know what she was talking about. "'So' what?" She sighed at the other end of the phone. "What?" _"How was your date, idiot?"_ You almost chocked on the sip of tea you just took. You coughed a few times and stare at your sandwich on the plate before you. "You know it wasn't a date. And don't call me idiot, idiot." _"Pfff." _She huffed. She actually sounded quite dissappointed at your reaction. _"Aren't you happy that you actually got the chance to go out with 'the Michael'?" _You sigh. "No- I was happy, it's not that. It's just that..." Truth be told, you didn't want her to know about your feelings. You had sobbed enough last night and you just wanted it to be over _without _going through a lot of trouble. Wich involves letting her know about it. She's just try and help you and that mostly didn't go that well. "No. It's nothing." You waved the thoughts away with your hand and took another bite of your sandwich. "We didn't have a lot of time, really. He had to leave early to go to Lindsay. You know, 'cause he's _in _a realtionship with someone." _"Oh come on. You always look at only the facts. What if he actually leaves her, huh? Ever thought about that?" _God, here she goes. This is not what you need right now. "(f/n), please just drop the subject okay?" It was silent for a while at the other end of the phone, until you heard a small cough._ "But you did have a good time right?"_

After talking about the 'date' you hung up and walked to your bedroom, moving away all of the leftover stuff wich you didn't put away yet. Your phone buzzes in your pants and you slide it out of your pocket. It was a text from Michael. You forgot to text him back last night, because- Oh yeah. You were too busy with mentally slapping yourself that you actually started to _like _the guy. You opened the text and you instantly fall silent, just staring blancly at the text.

_"Hey, (y/n). I guessed you haven't looked for a job yet and I heard we need someone here at the Roosterteeth office. Do you think you can come and meet Burnie at 12:30? Michael."_

The guy just offered you a freaking job. It took some time to let it sink in. He actually offered you a job.

_"Are you trolling or are you giving me a job at your office? This is amazing, I don't even know how to react to that really xD Yea, ofcourse I'll come. See ya there. Greedz (y/n)"_

Right about now you were fangirling. Jumping up and down you grinned at yourself in the mirror. Getting a job around these times was pretty hard, so you were happy you actually got a chance to have a job. And a job at the Roosterteeth office at that. Atleast you gained something besides probably unrequited love. You huffed and sat down on you couch staring at the wall behind your tellie. "Wonder what kinda job they have.." You wondered what Michael had to do in his office, what kinda job he has. Besides recording the let's plays and the editing ofcourse. "Gotta get ready to hit the road." So you stood up again from your couch and walk one step until you relised you don't even know how to get to their office. You literally facepalm yourself and flip your phone out of you pocket, texting Michael about how you don't even know how to get there. You got a reply back about how he forgot you were new and he would be there to pick you up in about 15 minutes. 15 minutes? You looked at the clock seeing it was already 40 past 11. "Darn (f/n), you talk too much." Quickly running to your bathroom, you jumped into the shower and jumped out again.

Normally you would have a nice long shower, but it was no time to be thinking about that. You needed a nice fresh outfit and it had to look nice for this occasion. So after a few minutes of throwing clothes through your room, you settled on a black laced top with a blue jacket over it, dark blue jeans and the sneakers you wore yesterday.

Just when you were almost finished you heard a loud noise coming from the door. "Coming!" You yelled as you always did when someone rang your bell. Not that most could hear you, but you always did that. You hurried to the door with half of your second shoe on and opened the door, fiishing putting your shoe on. You flash a quick smile to him as you turned around again to find the things you would need for later on and mumbled something like a 'Sorry, was in a hurry. Come in and make yourself at home.'. So he steps in and watches you run across your room looking for your resumé. "Darn... where did I leave it again?" You shoved away some papers on your now clouded table.

"Need some help there?" He asked. "That would be... Ah I got it. No need." You turn around almost bumping into him. You didn't hear him walk up to you to see what you were doing, until you turned around. Blushing you pushed him out of your way and grabbed your house keys from the bar. "Calm down (y/n)." He chuckled as he saw your red face and terrible hair. Well, not so terrible, but it atleast looked as if you just came out of bed. "Well I'm a little stressed because of a certain guy who suddenly teksts me and says he has a job for me out of the blue. Wouldn't you be stressed?" You run a hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

He grinned and nodded. "Well we better get going, wouldn't want to be late for this now would we?" He walked out of the door and you walk after him, shutting the door. When you turn around to walk to the car, you notice a label coing out of Michael's jacket. You reach forward and put it back in his jacket so nobody would see.

You feel his soft curly hair against your hand and you just wanted to ruffel your hands through it, but you snapped back to reality when you felt him tense up and turn around, blushing, grabbing for his neck.

"W-what's wrong?" You felt a blush creep up your face as well. "I-I uh.. There was a label coming out of your jacket, so I put it back in without thinking... I'm sorry." Your face looked like a tomato by now. "Well.. D-don't do it again. Just tell me next time, ok?" He turns around quickly and steps into his car. You slowely nod and put your hands in your pockets. "Yea.." With your blush still visible you step into the car as well.

* * *

The silence was unbearable. You just sat there, nothing to say. So you just awkwardly cough and turn yourself so you could look out of your window. He glances at you and then coughs as well. "So what was that about last time?" Your body tensed up. "Nothing much.. Just thought you wanted some time with Lindsay 's all." You didn't want to admit that you actually left because of the feeling you got when he talked about Lindsay. You still had your pride, or what was left of that anyway. Just as he was about to answer that you both heard a fimiliar noise. "Oh god not now.." He quickly pulled over to the grass until the car just shut down completely. "Are you serious?" You facepalmed yourself and sat back in your seat as Michael slammed his steeringwheel, accidentally honking at someone who drove past you.

It was as if fate didn't want you to get this job. "I know some people who work with the Breakdown Services, so it shouldn't take that long for us to be up on the road again.. I'll call Burnie as well, since we probably won't make it for your intervieuw there." You nod and slump in your seat.

After all the calls are made, he also slumps back in his seat and sighs. "It's gonna take longer than I expected." "How long..?" You ask, not really wanting to hear the answer. "Atleast an hour or so." "Great! It's like my life seems to suck. Alot. Even when I finally can get a job wich could be fun. " You huff. He looks at you confusingly. "But didn't you just move here?" Sighing you look at him. You knew you couldn't really hide your past, but you didn't like sharing your 'amazing' past with others. Not even (f/n) knows everything about your past. "Do you really want to know what yesterday was about?" "Ofcourse." "Well.." No way out now. You had to get it out soon anyway. And besides, you actually weren't really someone who could bottle it inside for too long. "I don't have such a great past with relationships as you know. So.. I got kind of jealous of you when you talked about Lindsay like that." Your face heated up and you looked down to your knees. "My longest relationship that I had was around 3 or 4 months.." He looked almost surprised to hear that from you. Must be that you didn't really looked like someone who would be jealous over something like that.

"So... What happend then?" "What?" "Well, you said they didn't last long right? What happend?" "They seemed to think that I wasn't fun to be around and that I didn't care. But the truth is, I _did _care. Wich made it all worse for myself." "Wich is why you moved here?" Your eyes glance at the cars that came passing by, all the people behind the steeringwheel without an expression. "Yup. My last relationship was one of the better ones I had these last years, so I was really happy. Until he said that we should start seeing other people and he walked away with some other girl from my work." "Wow, that sucks real bad." He gave you an apologic look for asking about it. You gave a small nod so he understood that you accepted the silent apology.

After that, it was silent. It wasn't a comfortable silence, but it wasn't that bad. Talking about your past was definitly not what you wanted to talk about, you almost never talk about it. And you just spilled it to a guy who you just met 2 days ago. You feel at ease with him, that's probably why you decided to talk about it. You heard him cough. "So.. You said you were a fan right? What do you like about us so much?" You stop and think about that for a second. "You're incredibly funny, that's 1. You are so at ease with each other, since you don't kill after they cracked a joke wich are mostly pretty insulting." Michael grins. "Well we've been working together for quite some time now, you learn to see that they don't mean it the way they say it." You nod in agreement. "And... You're all nice to listen to. I love your voices." "What's so nice about them?" Did you really have to talk about this? This really embarrasses you to say how much you actually like them. "W-well, you calm me down. It sounds stupid I know.. But they really do." You explain, trying not to fall over your words. A blush spreading across your face. He seemed to be amused by the fact that his questions could make you embarrassed. "Well Gavin has such a nice voice and accent.. I could listen to those accent for hours." Michael huffed. "What's so special about him aniway-" He was cut off by a knocking sound of a guy who stood next to the car. Motioning for him to roll his window down.

After that the car got taken away and you got a ride from this guy. He drove you to the Roosterteeth office and said his goodbyes. Michael thanked him and waved as he drove away. "Well that didn't go as I planned." "Neither did it for me." You said with a sigh. "You ready for the intervieuw?" You nod and follow Michael who walked to the front door and held it open for you. "What kinda job am I about to apply for anyway?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, and leave some revieuws!

It's the only way i get better. ;)

Any ideas are welcome too~


	4. Chapter 4: New Room Mates

I can't believe I made it this big xD

I'm sorry, it just went so fast at the end, I had to stop it there.

So yea, this chap is pretty big, sorry about that.

But I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

You slip out of the office and walk back to the entrance. It was a long time ago since a intervieuw went that well. You sigh and hum happily as you approach the door of the building. "(y/n)!" You turn around and see Michael standing there together with a girl. She smiles at you. You hesitately smile back and look at Michael. "What's up?" "How did the intervieuw go?" "It went great I think." He gave you a thumbs up. "Awesome! I hope you get the job." You glance at the girl who stands next to Michael. You never really watched the weekly AHWU, so you don't know every face that walks around here. The girl gives a soft cough and puts her hand out, motioning for you to shake it. "I'm Lindsay. It's nice to finally meet you!" Hesitantly as with the smile you shake her hand. "You heard of me?" Confusion was written on your face. "This guy here tells me almost everything. I've heard one or two things about you." Your face colored a crimson red. "I hope you didn't embarrass me, Michael." You threaten him with your fist and he steps back with a grin on his face. "Don't worry, I said nothing." You huff and turned your attention back to Lindsay. She had dark red hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue and white shirt with a heart in the middle, jeans and white sneakers. She looked very friendly. But just as you thought that you remember that she was Michaels girlfriend. Oh yea, you forgot about _that_. "I eh- I hope I get to work with you sometime." She smiled again and then turned around, pecking Michael a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you around!" She waved and walked off, leaving you two behind. "I really should be going.." You had just checked wich busses you had to take to come here, so you wouldn't have to bother Michael to pick you up _if _you got the job. He nodded and walked with you to the exit. "Thanks again for the job offer and all." Smiling you opened the door and walked outside. "I'll call you when I get the job!" You waved and he waved back at you, smiling.

You quickly made your way to the buss stop, just getting into the buss. You'd have to get a car fast, this was sure to irritate you to take the buss everywhere. After you got off at the buss stop wich wasn't that far from your house, you quickly opened your door, put your bag down and threw yourself on your couch, wondering what it would be like to be in the Roosterteeth team. You smiled to yourself. Even though the car ride was a little awkward, with all the problems and all, it was fun talking to Michael. You actually told him. Really, you could slap yourself for telling him that. Remembering the talk in the car you also remembered his facial expression when you talked about how much you liked them. He seemed very pleased until you went and talked about Gavin. His face seemed to actually show... Jelousy? It couldn't be possible, he had his awesome girlfriend, so you just shoved the thought away. You sat up and laid your head in your hands sighing. You were tired and hungry. You stood up and went to make your dinner ready, it was almost 6 o'clock anyway. After you ate you took a shower. The warm water splashing on your face, making all your thoughts dissappear. It dripped down on your body making you feel relaxed. You gave a satisfying sigh.

After about 20 minutes you stepped out of the shower and wrapped yourself in a towel. Grabbing a smaller towel for your hair. Just as you entered your bedroom again, your phone started ringing your favourite song, (favourite song). You picked it up looking at the number wich said it was private. Confused you accepted the call and put it to your ear. "Hello?" You heard the fimiliar gruff voice on the other end of the phone._ "Hi (y/n) Burnie here." _"Hi!" You dried your hair with the small towel. "Whatcha calling for?" _"The job ofcourse. You're in, congrats!" _It took a little while, but soon you were bouncing up and down giggling like an idiot. "Oh my god, are you serious?" _"Yea! Welcome to the crew."_ You couldn't see him, but you knew he was smiling. "Thanks so so much! When do I start?" _"As soon as you can. Tomorrow, 9 sound good?"_ "Perfect. I'll be there. Thanks again!" _"No problem, see you then." _You hung up and almost danced through your room because you were so happy about it. "Oh I gotta call Michael! I promised him." Searching for his number, you contact him. _"Michael speaking." _"Michael! Michael! You would not believe what I'm about to tell you!"_ "Woah, (y/n), calm down! You got the job?" _"YEA!"_ "Awesome! I presume I will see you tomorrow then?" _"Hell yea!" You both laughed and hung up and you slumped on your bed grinning to yourself. This was going to be awesome.

* * *

After a few months you were completely part of the crew. You hung around the Achievement Hunters and Burnie a lot, wich made you incredibly happy. You also got used to the work and the hours you had to work as well. "Hey (y/n), you coming for lunch?" Gavin, Geoff and Ray stood behind you. "Ah sure! I'm coming, just a sec!" They nodded and went for the kitchen. They'd wait for you there mostly. Just as you were done with some small edits (yes you were promoted to editing some stuff), you turned around with your chair making your way over to the kitchen. Just as you did Michael came out of nowhere and pated you on your shoulder. "(Y/n) could you help me for a moment?" "Sure, sup?" You sat back down on your chair and rolled over to Michael's desk. "Could you give us some ideas for a new let's play?" You looked at him confused, because they never asked you wich game they had to play for a let's play. "I want them not to know what game we're playing for the next let's play, so I tried thinking of a game.. But I can't think of anything." "I see.." You thought for a while. It had to be something where Gavin could screw up or they guys could turn it into a fun game. You knew they didn't all play Slender, so you suggested they'd play the multiplayer of Slender: The Arrival. Michael grinned. "It would be awesome to scare them by showing them what they're playing without their knowing." He nodded. "Good choice (y/n). Thanks!" You smile and run out of the room to get some lunch with the guys.

"So, I had the idea to make you guys play something when you don't know what we're playing." "Come on Micool! Show what we're playing already!" Gavin was eager as always. "Ok, all put your screen on." Everybody did. "Oh my god, no. Are you trying to kill us Michael?" Ray leaned back in his chair. "Oh god.." Ryan rubbed his temples. "Sweet! Come and get me Slender!" Geoff was ready as always. "Great.." Jack laid his head in his hands. "We're going to play Slender: The Arrival. It's on multiplayer mode, so we can all go and search for the pages. You can go in a team or whatever." "Was it you who thought of this?" Jack turned a little on his chair. "Well, I asked (y/n) for advise, and she suggested we should play this!" He motioned you to come closer and say something. "Good luck with that guys! I knew not all of you played Slender yet, so here you go. A chance of a life time." You heard the guys groan behind you. "Gee, thanks (y/n)." Gavin's face was priceless. The scared look he had on his face made you laugh. "Gavin don't look so scared. You'll be fine." "But, but-!" "No buts Gavvy!" Michael had to hold his laughter. "Well then guys, have fun!" And you walked back to your seat, looking at how scared the guys were going to be after playing this. They'll be mad at you afterwards, but you didn't care. It was worth it.

"(y/n) I'm going to kill you." Gavin looked exhausted from the screaming he has been doing. He looked at you with a glare wich made you laugh. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" You run away and stopted behind a chair. Gavin came running after you and grabbed you before you could run away again. He started tickling you from behind and you couldn't stop laughing. "I'm hah-! So sorry! Aahaha." There were tears in your eyes from laughing so hard and your stomach hurt. "Here! Take this (y/n)!" Gavin couldn't hold his glare very long, since he was now grinning and laughing with you. Ray jumping behind you as well and tickling together with Gavin. "Hahaha Guys-. Please stop, please- Ahaha!" You couldn't stop laughing. Michael looked at you 3. "Guys please, I'm exhausted. Don't make my fucking ears fall off." He looked pretty irritated. Ray and Gavin stopped tickling you, but Gavin's arms were still around you. It felt nice and warm. "But Micool-" Michael cut him off with a deep sigh. Gavin just shut up and gave you an apologic look. You nodded and he let go of you. "Michael, why the sour face all of a sudden?" You walked over to him and placed your hand on his shoulder, but he flinced away. You got a quick look at his face wich he turned away. He was blushing. You didn't know if it was because of anger or embarrassment. He had screamed a lot in the let's play. "Sorry?" He just huffed and walked out of the room, leaving everyone confused. "What's wrong with him?" Ryan and Jack lift up their shoulders in question. Gavin and Ray just stood there speachless. "Was he jelous?" You looked confused at Ray who sat down in his chair. "Jelous? Pfft." You snorted. "He has Lindsay. Don't talk crazy shit Ray." You wave his comment away and walked to your seat as well. "Well then, I have a new video to edit." You shut yourself off from the world and started your editing job.

"Michael, look at me!" You just passed a room where apparently Lindsay and Michael were in. They sounded like they were yelling at eachother. You thought that it wasn't your business and walked away. You knew they would've maked up by tomorrow. You had thought about Michael a lot these few months. Your feelings definitly had begun to grow, even though you didn't want them to. You two had spend a lot of time together since you joined the crew. It seemed Lindsay didn't like that idea, so you tried to distance yourself from him. Since then he has been getting angry a lot, for no particular reason. Just like now it seems. Ray said he was jelous, but you couldn't imagine that since he already had a realtionship so you didn't really think of that until this moment. Why would he be jelous? You sighed as you waved everybody goodbye and walked out of the bulding, to your car. You had bought a car in the time you have been here. It wasn't a very expensive car, you really couldn't afford that right now. So you settled with a black truck. It was comfortable and it was nice to drive. You turned your radio on and connected your phone so it played your music. It was a nice drive, you singing along with your favourite songs. It became a routine for you; Going to work, editing and sometimes helping the film crew, lunch, getting on with your work, going home.

Just as you got home, your walls broke down. Exhaustion came over you and your thoughts wouldn't calm down. You had a lot of questions about today. You shook them away and you would just ask Ray what Michael has been gotten into the last few weeks. Grabbing some food, a wine glass and your favourite movie, you went to sit behind your tv and watched it. After the movie you went straight to bed. It felt pretty lonely, all by yourself like this. It didn't look big, but the house definitly was. Maybe it was time for some cats and a dog. So as soon as your day off came in sight you researched on what kind of dog you wanted and wich cats. You did wanted to go for kittens and a puppy, it would be easyer to raise them that way. After figuring out what kind of breeds you wanted you figured you wouldn't want to go alone. So you asked Gavin to come along. Gavin loves kittens and dogs so you figured it would be nice to take him with you. Gavin said yes ofcourse and here you were. At the pet shop, looking at the window. "You want to go and pick them out?" You nodded eagerly and you both went inside. You were greeted by a nice looking lady, who seemed to be the shop keeper. She had long dark brown hair, tied in a ponytail, and green eyes. Soft round face and a full smile. "Can I help you miss?" "I wanted to see where you keep the dogs and the cats." "An animal lover I see. Right this way." She walked over to the right and went straight down a long hall. At both sides of the hall there were all kinds of dogs. Little puppies, but also older dogs. "Can I see the German Shepherds?" She looked surprised to see that you knew what kinda breed you wanted. "Ofcourse. These are the ones we just got in today and these are the already older ones." They all looked cute. There were about five little Shepherds. Three brown with black fur ones, big grey and blue eyes staring at you, tail wiggling. You almost squealed at how cute they all were. Then there was one full white one with bright grey eyes and one fully black with blue eyes.

"(Y/n) look at that white one! Isn't it the cutest thing that you've ever seen in your life?" Gavin reacted almost the same as you on these little furballs. You nodded and asked if you could hold the puppy. "This guy is a little shy at first, but when he's starting to get used to you he'll be the sweetest dog you'll ever see." The woman said as she pulled the little guy out and gave him to you. He started shaking in your hands. "Aahw you little guy.. Don't worry I won't do anything to you." You petted him on his small head and he looked up at you, big grey eyes staring into your (e/c) ones. He started wiggling his tail again and licked your hand. "Look (y/n)! He already likes you." Gavin said eagerly. You nodded and looked at the furball again. It was love at first sight you could say, you wanted him. "I definitly take this one." She smiled and put him back with his little friends. "Can I see the black one too?" Gavin nodded. "Ofcourse dear. She's a tough little puppy. She likes to play with you and she isn't as shy as the little guy over here." She took the black furball out and placed her in your hands. Her tail imediately started wiggling and she started to bark happily at you, jumping up and down in your hands. "Haha woah there little one, calm down!" Gavin petted her and she seemed real happy. "You are the most adorable couple I've seen so far today! I'm sure she'll like it at your home." You both looked at her and then your faces colored red. "N-no we're not a couple!" "No I was just coming with her because she asked me so nicely and because I love animals!" The lady started laughing. "Oh, my bad then. Uhm, you said you wanted to see the cats as well?" "Ah yes." A blush still visable on your face as you gave the small puppy back at the lady. "I think I'll take the black one as well." She smiled and nodded. "I'll remember that. Well then, this way."

She lead you to the cats. "Do you know wich breed you want for a cat?" You looked around. Some of the cats were extremely hairy and you even saw a naked one. "I eh.. No I didn't quite decide wich one I want." "I see. Well, what are you looking for? A short furred one, naked or a long haired one?" "Actually I want two cats. And I'll stick with the short haired cats." She chuckled and nodded. "On this side are all the short haired cats." She pointed at her right. All the little kittens looked at you with their big eyes, just like the puppies. You saw all kinds of cats, but there were a few cats that stood out. There was one little kitten with grey and black stripes. "Can I see the grey with black striped one?" "This one?" She pointed at the one you were looking at. "Yes please." "Wah, nice choice (y/n)." Gavin was grinning like an idiot. He had way to much fun here. He even wandered off a few times to look at the little kittens here. "Thank you." The lady gave you the kitten. "He's a playful cat, but he needs to get to know you first. Otherwise he won't do anything!" The woman laughed. You smiled at the little kitten in your hands. "What breed is he?" "He's and American Short Haired cat. You'll find them a lot here." You nodded and looked at the kitten again. You petted him and he had begun to purr. His greenish/yellow eyes falling shut. "He seems to like to be stroked like this." Gavin laughed at the sight in your hands. "I guess he likes you." "Hmm.. I'll keep this little guy in my mind. I'll need to see some other ones first before I decide." You liked him already, but you didn't want to decide so fast as you did with the dogs.

There was this big grey kitten in the other box. He didn't seem very interested, but he still looked at you with his bright yellow eyes. "Hi there lil' guy.." You tapped the box softly. "You want to see this one, miss?" "He looks like he's not interested." You gave a laugh at the attitude of the big kitten. "He's a little laid-back as you might say." She grabbed it out of the box and handed him to you. "Hi there fellow!" You held him in front of your face and he just looked at you, unimpressed. "Still nothing huh?" You grinned at the little thing. Then he suddenly licked your nose and you laughed. "Something in there after all!" Gavin laughed with you as he stroked the kitten underneath his chin. He seemed to like it as he tilted his little head back and purred. "I think this one stays, this is exactly my kinda cat." You grinned at the kitten and handed him back to the lady. "What breed is that one?" "It's a Blue Brittish Short Haired cat." "Hey Gav, this guy could remind you from where you came from?" He playfully stomped your shoulder and you laughed. "Kidding, kidding. But he's awesome. I'll take him. Seems like I'll be going home with more than I thought after all." Gavin laughed and nodded. "I would've had the same problem." "Is there and other cat that you would like a look at?" You looked around again and your eyes fell on this red and white haired one. Brown scared eyes looking back at you. "Can I see the red and white one?" "Aah, the Red Maine Coon cat. He's very shy, but very sweet." She took him out and wanted to put him in your arms, but he clung desperate to the woman. You laughed at the little scaredy cat and softly took him off her long sleeved shirt. "Come here little buddy.." He shook heavely in your hands and you tried to calm him down.

Evantually he started to relax and plopped into your armpits with a huff. "See? I'm not that scary." You stroked his back and he started purring. "Seems like you have a thing that calms animals down." Gavin looked at the small kitten in your arms. "It seems I do. " "Have you made your decision?" You look at the three cats again, but you couldn't help but feel bonded with them already so you said you would take all three. "Are you sure (y/n)? You seemed like you were under a lot of stress lately.." Gavin started, but you silenced him with a shut-up-I-do-what-I-like look. He sighed. "Fine do whatever you want." "Gavin believe me, I think I need some distraction. And these are perfect distractions! I have had animals before so don't worry. I know what I'm doing." You did have a few animals before. Some cats and a few dogs. You loved them all and you were going to love these guys as much as them. "I'll take these then and the two dogs." The woman nodded. "Then we'll just settle the price at the desk."

"I can't believe you bought them all (y/n)." You knew Gavin was worried about you, but he still wore that goofy grin of his. "So what do you want to do now? Go home with these guys?" "Yea, but I need to buy some things first. The food I already have, but I need little trays where they could eat and drink out of." So you walked over to another pet shop where they sold toys and other stuff like belts and food. But first you dropped the little guys off in your car before going to pick the last things up at the shop. "For each dog a different tray?" You nodded. "It would be easyer to keep them apart like that." So you picked two blue trays with paws on it for them to drink water out of, a pink one with stars for the lady doggy, a green one with dots for the white male doggy and two black ones for the cats to eat their dry food out of. "I still need the belts and leashes..." You walked over to where they hung. You didn't make a fuss over the belts, you grabbed two black belts so you could walk your dogs when they were ready to go outside. "Wich leashes should I take Gav?" Gavin looked at the leashes wich had all kinds of colors. "Only for the doggies or also the kittens?" "Nahw, the kittens don't need no leashes. I'll just hold them inside for a few weeks and they won't run away." "Hmmm.." He pointed at a green shiny leash. "This one for the little guy and.." He picked a silver glitter leash for the girl. "Ahw they would look so cute with those! Thanks for helping me choose Gav." You said thank fully. He picked the green and the blue trays besides the leashes. "No problem! They'll love them for sure." He grinned like an idiot again. "Oh right before I forget, I need a litterbox!" You quickl grabbed a blue one that didn't seemed hard to open or clean and you paid for them.

"Did wer get everything now?" Gavin looked at all the stuff you had brought. You nodded and opened the trunk from your car and dumped all the stuff in your car. "You wanna hang out at my house for a while before I drive you back to Geoff, Gav?" He nodded eagerly. "Ofcourse! I can't wait to see those little furballs all over the floor at your house. You nodded in agreement and his grin was infectious wich made you smile as well. You stepped inside your car looking at the big transport boxes on the backseat. One for the two doggies and the other for the kittens. "Gav, can you keep them on your lap for me? That way they won't be that scared." "Ofcourse, no problem." He took the two boxes and placed them on his lap. "Now then, let's go to your new home!"

You grabbed your keys and opened the door to your house. You put the box you held on the ground in front of the table. Gavin placed the other one also in front of the table. You then grabbed the last things from your trunk and closed the door behind you, placing the things on the ground and on the bar. Then you sat next to Gavin, in front of the boxes. "You ready?" Gavin nodded, looking like he could burst any moment from the exitement. You giggled and opened the boxes so they all could crawl out. The black doggy crawled out first and almost jumped on you. She started to lick your face and you just laughed. "He there lil'girl! What should I call you? Gav, do you have a suggestion?" Gavin thought for a second, but then he raised his hands. "What about Sheila? She looks like that kinda name would fit her." You eagerly nod. "Sheila huh... Such a pretty name. From now on you'll be Sheila." You smiled at the little black shepherd in your arms. Then the striped kitten came rolling out of the box. "Hello there little guy!" He stumbled over to Gavin and he picked him up. "They are so tiny..." Gavin stroked the little kitten.

"What should I call them?" You put Sheila down and pick the grey cat up that came walking out of the box. "I want to call the striped one Alas, I think." "Nice name." Gavin stroked Alas who laid purring in his lap. "And what about you big guy..?" The big grey kitten looked bored at you. "I think I'll call you Francis. You seem like a cat who wants to be spoiled." You slide your hand over his small body. He seemes to purr out of agreement. Then the white dog came waltzing out of the box, barking happely as he sees you. You pick him up in your arms, letting Francis lay in your lap. "Hey there big guy!" He eagerly wiggles his tail and his tongue sticks out. You hug him and pet him. "I think I'll call you... Bernd." Bernd wiggles his tail and licks your chin. "They're all so cute!" You pet Francis and Bernd. Then the last one stumbles out of the box. The red and white cat looked at you and quickly walked over to you lap, placing a paw on your leg. Sheila had already jumped on Gavins lap and so he held both Sheila and Alas. Sheila barked happily and Alas made himself confortable on Gavins lap. You chuckled and picked the little guy in front of you up, placing Bernd in your lap together with Francis. "Then the last one we should name.. Gavin any ideas?" "Hmm.. What about Ace?" You pet the little guy and smile. "That's an awesome name. Thanks." You put them all down so they can stumble through their new house, exploring everything. Then you take the litterbox and put some litter in it and place all of the trays down and fill the blue ones with water. You hang the belts at the door. "Gav can you pick up Sheila for me? I'll pick up Bernd so I can put the leashes on." He nodded and grabbed the little dog up from the ground. You put the glitter leash around her neck and Gavin put her down again. "There you go Sheila. Bernd come here..." You grab the white dog and put the shiny green leash around his neck. "Good boy!" Putting him down you looked over to Gavin. "Want some dinner? I'll call Geoff that I'll drive you home."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and please leave some revieuws~

Ideas are always welcome as well :3

Just PM me~


End file.
